Me & You
by xodkwon
Summary: Tentang Kisah Sakura & Sasuke, pertemuan mereka dll / AU, SASUSAKU, ONE SHOOT


Me & You

* * *

Story By Me^^

Naruto © Kishimoto Mashashi

Note: AU, OOC, Gaje Plot ,Typos, ^^

One Shoot!

Sasuke masih ingat betul bagaimana pertemuaan nya dengan gadis berambut merah dihadapannya yang tengah sibuk membaca novel-entah apa namanya-. Awal Pertemuan mereka memang biasa saja, tetapi selalu bisa berhasil membuat sasuke tersenyum bila mengingatnya.

.  
Chapter 1

Pagi itu Sasuke sedang menuju perusahaan tempat ia akan melamar bekerja, walaupun sebenarnya perusahaannya itu milik ayahnya. Sasuke tidak mau hanya dibilang memanfaatkan ayahnya atau apapun itu oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa terlebih dahulu. Bahkan hari ini ia tidak memakai kendaraan sport pemberian ayahnya dan lebih memilih jalan kaki. Jarak dari apartemennya dan kantor Uchiha Corp ini memang tidak jauh. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, siapa sangka hari ini jalanan begitu ramai. Ahhh... Sasuke benci ini. Sasuke terus berusaha melewati gerombolan manusia ini. Sasuke terus berjalan sesekali melihat jamnya yang menunjukkan bahwa wawancara nya akan dimulai sekitar 10 menit lagi, dan sekarang ada seseorang-lebih tepatnya seorang perempuan berambut pink- yang menabraknya membuat 'barang-barang' mereka bertebaran ke segala arah.

"Maaf" Ujar perempuan itu.

"Hn"

Seperti biasa hanya itu yang sasuke katakan tidak lebih. Sambil memunguti barangnya sasuke melirik ke arah nametag perempuan tersebut , Haruno Sakura. Lalu ia memandangi wajah Perempuan itu. 1 kata, Cantik. Ya entahlah sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini. Sesaat kemudian Perempuan itu sudah akan beranjak pergi.

"Ano... Maaf tapi aku sedang buru-buru" dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

'Cih dia pikir cuma dia saja yang terburu buru' pikir sasuke yang kembali merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam map berwarna biru. Dan mengambil tasnya yang terlempar cukup jauh ternyata.

"Haruno Sakura, aku harap kita akan bertemu lagi"

.

Kini sasuke tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Wawancaranya gagal total. Bagaimana tidak ternyata tasnya yang berisi data-data penting nya itu tertukar dengan buku buku kedokteran. Yah simpel saja bahwa ia tengah menunggu perempuan yang membawa tasnya itu. Sasuke berhasil menhubungi handphonenya sendiri yang berada ditasnya. Sasuke melirik jamnya sudah 20 menit lamanya dia menunggu.

"Hai, kamu yang tadi menelepon bukan?" suara seorang perempuan berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hn"

"maaf, ini kesalahanku kalau tidak-"

" Hn, tidak masalah. Ini tasmu" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan perempuan itu karena jika tidak ia tau perempuan itu akan terus mengoceh seperti itu. Dengan cepat perempuan itu mengambil tasnya lalu memberikan tas milik sasuke kembali.

"Oh ya perkenalkan aku Haruno Sakura, bagaimana denganmu?"

" Uchiha Sasuke "

'Uchiha?' Entahlah nama itu tidak begitu asing bagi sakura. Laki-laki didepannya-sasuke- sunnguh tampan, tapi terlihat dingin. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san, wawancaramu bagaimana?" Sakura berusaha menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. " Maaf tadi aku sempat membaca sedikit berkas dalam tasmu." Tambahnya lagi

"Hn, gagal kurasa akan kucoba lagi besok. Dan bisakah nona sakura berhenti berbicara formal. Kurasa umur kita tidak begitu jauh" Ucap sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Okay baiklah terserah deh. Bagaimana untuk menebus kesalahanku aku mentraktirmu makan?"  
Sakura masih merasa bersalah. Karena tetap saja ini kesalahannya, apalagi ternyata Pemuda didepannya-sasuke- sampai gagal untuk wawancara.

"Hm.. Kalau aku menolak bagaimana. Aku tidak lapar"  
Sasuke menolak karena pertama jujur dia tidak lapar. Kedua dia entahlah masih ingin berlama-lama bersama sakura. Memang ia baru mengenalnya akan tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan sakura.

"Kalau begitu katakan apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuan Uchiha" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, niatnya kan baik ingin menebus kesalahan tapi ditolak. Yang benar saja ya walaupun dia sangat tampan dan jujur tipe laki-laki ideal sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari minggu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Padahal dia berencana untuk tidur seharian hari itu , sial. Entah kenapa setiap dia merencanakan sesuatu semuanya menjadi berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasinya, ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Hmmm... Baiklah."

"Ki-ta akan bertemu dimana?"

" Aku akan menghubungimu soal itu."

Pertemuan mereka berikutnya adalah Hari minggu di rumah Sakura. Yah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjemputnya dengan Mobil Sportnya itu. Sudah 30 menit Sasuke menunggu di depan rumah Sakura. Jujur Sasuke benci dengan Orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Tapi kali ini mungkin bisa juga disebut kesalahan Sasuke yang datang 30 menit lebih awal.

" Sa-suke, Maaf ya sudah membuatmu lama menunggu" Ucap sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

Sebenarnya Alasan Sakura lama sekali karena kau tau kan Perempuan mana yang tidak mau terlihat cantik dikencan- oh maksudnya di depan semua orang, ya apalagi orang itu setampan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan lagipula siapa sangka lelaki didepannya ini datang 30 menit lebih awal.

" Hn, Tidak apa-apa" Seketika amarahnya tadi redam begitu saja setelah melihat Sakura. Penampilan Sakura begitu simple yaitu Dress selutut yang senada dengan rambutnya, dan sepatu flat berwarna putih, bahkan olesan make-up nya terkesan begitu natural dan cocok padanya. Sasuke menatap sakura lumayan lama.

" Ano.. Sasuke apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tentu saja siapa yang tidak malu ditatap seperti itu. bagaimana jika penampilannya ternyata sangat aneh?

" Tidak, Kau hanya terlihat lebih cantik hari ini."

Rasanya Sakura seperti dibawa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Okay Sakura sekarang tenangkan dirimu, tapi tetap saja rona merah diwajahnya tetap muncul. Sial, bagaimana ini

" Huk huk huk " Sakura memulai aktingnya

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke Datar. Entahlah Sakura benci kenapa orang didepannya ini selalu memasang wajah sedatar itu.

" Tidak apa-apa, mungkin Cuma flu biasa" " Oh ya kita mau kemana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah tangan yang mengenggam tangan Sakura menggiringnya memasuki mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan suasana dimobil itu sangat hening. Sakura enggan memulai pembicaraan begitupun Sasuke. Sakura dari tadi melihat ke arah jendela mobil melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya hanya sebagai pelampiasan daripada dia tertidur di hari kencan- maksudnya, oke lupakan dan Sasuke fokus dengan menyetir. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh cukup lama. Setelah hampir 1 jam akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sasuke menatap gadis disebelahnya, sepertinya dia tertidur, kau tau bagaimana ia masih bisa terlihat secantik itu apapun yang gadis ini lakukan. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, dan langsung menuju danau didepannya, dia tidak ingin menganggu tidur Sakura. Biarlah ia bangun sendiri nanti.

Sasuke berbaring diatas rerumputan di tepi danau ini. Sudah lama sejak ia kesini mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lalu bersama kakaknya sebelumnya. Perlahan memori pahit itu kembali terkenang, Sasuke sangat merindukan kakaknya itu . tapi apa daya orang itu telah tiada. Sasuke memejamkan matanya berharap bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang memori itu kembali.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Kemana Sasuke? dan Dimana ini? Ia turun dari mobil itu matanya menatap sekitar, sungguh tempat ini begitu indah dikelilingi taman yang hijau walaupun terkesan sedikit liar ditengahnya terdapat danau dan sebuah jembatan kecil yang membentang dari tepi ke tengah danau. Matanya masih mencari sosok lelaki yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu.

" Itu dia " Mata Sakura mendapati sesosok lelaki yang dicarinya itu tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan , tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sakura lalu mengambil tempat disebelah lelaki itu, mungkin dia tertidur.

" Kau sudah bangun? " Sakura sedikit terkejut. Tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat biasa saja. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah lelaki-sasuke- itu.

" Tentu, Oh ya ini tempat apa?"

"Ini Tempat yang sangat spesial bagiku"

Sakura & Sasuke berbincang sangat lama, mengenal satu sama lain. Setelah pertemuan hari ini, mereka sering kali bertemu. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang ingin menemuinya. Segala cara ia lakukan, dari mengantarnya ke Rumah sakit, menjemputnya pulang dan banyak hal lain. Setelah 3 bulanan akhirnya mereka resmi berpacaran. Hubungan mereka tidak semulus itu terlebih keduanya yang kadang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu mengalah itu selalu dipertanyakan, bahkan seperti saat ini, Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan novelnya itu. Begitulah Sakura ketika ia sedang merajuk, mencoba untuk terlihat sibuk. Well, Sasuke tau ini salahnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering telat datang di pertemuan mereka. Tapi ia rasa kali ini Sakura benar-benar marah karena Sasuke tetap datang telat dan bahkan lupa kalau hari ini hari jadi mereka ke-1000- lebih tepatnya ia berpura-pura lupa-. Pekerjaan Sasuke yang sudah menjabat sebagai Direktur sangatlah sibuk, Kalau Sakura sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi, Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyiapakan sesuatu sejak lama tapi belum terlaksanakan sampai sekarang. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat. Sasuke berjalan ke arah sakura-lebih tepatnya belakang- , Perempuan itu tidak sekalipun menghiraukan dirinya. Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

" Cih Apa yang kau lakukan, aku sedang membaca"

" Sakura, kau pikir aku bodoh, kau tidak membacanya dari tadi kau hanya membalik-balik halamannya, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini"

" Okay, baiklah sekarang apa maumu?"

" Hei, Tuan Sasuke kita yang tehormat sekarang apa maumu?" Sakura memberikan sedikit penekanan pada kata-katanya.

" Aku merindukanmu" Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Cih aku tidak akan tertipu, sekarang lepaskan aku." Sakura tidak mau memaafkan Sasuke begitu saja apalagi setelah melupakan hari penting seperti ini.

" Kalau aku menolak." Sasuke menantang.

" Okay , tereserah padamu mau melakukan apa. Asalkan kau melepasku. Memaafkanmu? Oke." Hari ini Sakura tengah malas berdebat entah kenapa.

"Baiklah, Menikahlah denganku."

" Hah, Apa kau sakit? Aku sedang tidak mau bermain-main Tuan Sasuke."

" Aku Serius." Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura menghadap dirinya. " Haruno Sakura, Will you marry me?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memasangakn sebuah cincin berlian berbentuk Bunga Sakura kedalam jari manisnya-sakura-.

Sakura tidak tau harus berkata apa, rasanya lidahnya kaku.

" Sakura." Panggil Sasuke

Sakura berusaha mengontrol dirinya, ia tidak mau semudah itu saja terharu pada apa dilakukan lelaki didepannya ini.

" Kau menyebalkan. Harusnya kalau kau ingin melamarku, kau harus melakukannya seperti di drama-drama atau film-film-"

Sasuke memotong pembicaraan sakura dengan mengecup bibir Sakura perlahan. Sakura sedikit terkejut, well ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja secara tiba-tiba. Ciumannya begitu lembut, Hanya Sasuke yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya " Oh ya Sakura, mungkin aku tidak bisa seromantis seperti yg didrama-drama itu , tapi satu yang kutau Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga..." Sasuke sedikit memberi jeda pada perkataanya membuat sakura sedikit penasaran. "... dan Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke lalu melanjutkan ciumannya yang sempat terputus tadi.

Sakura tau ia tidak akan menolak untuk menikahinya, dan tetap saja sifat keras kepala sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Dan ya Sakura juga Mencintainya-sangat- Mencintainya.

The End.

Uwaaaa gimana? Gaje banget kan? Well sebenernya awalnya ini mau dibikin multichap tapi nggak jadi._.

Ohya Aku juga mau post Fanfic lagi tapi kali ini MultiChap tetep Sasusaku sih, mau ngasih review nya juga

Story :  
Sakura mengalami kecelakaan hebat, yang menyebabkan ia kehilangan 80%Ingatannya secara permanen dan kehilangan seorang kakak- Haruno Karin. 3 tahun berlalu, Sakura menyadari ada yang ditutupi darinya- Semua orang tidak ada yg mau menjelaskan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke? Sakura tidak mengenalnya tapi dia terlibat akan yg terjadi dimasa lalu dan dia satusatunya harapan untuk mengetahui apa yg sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana kelanjutannya XD

Gimana mau dipost atau enggak ceritanya, mweheheh ditunggu juga kritik/sarannya. Bye :D

Thank U for Reading;;)

Xodkwon


End file.
